


don't leave

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *insert cool summary*
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	don't leave

**Author's Note:**

> (˘･_･˘)

Yamaguchi wakes up to a cold spot beside him. Tsukishima wasn't home yet even though it's already 6 in the morning.

He grabs his phone to see if his partner replied or read his messages.

(9:36 PM) yams🍠: 𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦?

(10:56 PM) yams🍠: ...𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪? 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶?

(11:48 PM) yams🍠: 𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥, 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘶 𝘰𝘬????

(12:56 AM) yams🍠: 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺 𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘥, 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦

(12:57 AM) yams🍠: 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 <3

Yamaguchi happily ate the cake that he bought. Tsukishima with him in the living room watching television.

"Tsukki, do you want ca-"

"No."

Yamaguchi gulped his cake and looked at his boyfriend, who was now texting someone back. 𝘗𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴, Yamaguchi thought his attention now to his cake.

Yamaguchi saw Tsukishima smile at his phone from the corner of his eye. 𝘏𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴' 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘺, Yamaguchi smiled sadly, 𝘔𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘦.

Their relationship started out really good, flirting and kissing and living together. But here was Yamaguchi, seeing his boyfriend for ten years smiling and holding another girl's hand in their favorite park.

The girl had beautiful golden locks and smooth skin without freckles. She also had a tiny waist.

Yamaguchi stood there frozen watching them laughing and walking away.

Yamaguchi realized he was crying.

𝘋𝘪𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨?

𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦, 𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪.

For the first time in their relationship, Yamaguchi screamed at Tsukishima.

"YOU WERE WITH ANOTHER GIRL!" Yamaguchi cried , tears streaming down his freckled face. 

"I know." Tsukishima replied coldly.

"..you don't even feel anything?" Yamaguchi mumbled in disbelief.

"Hah. Do you think I loved you? That's bullshit." Tsukishima sneered.

"I...but- you-" Yamaguchi looked at the blond with puffy and leaking eyes.

"Look, I'll kick my ass out of this house. I'll get my new girlfriend, Yua to come pick me up." Tsukishima said grabbing his bags and opening their closet.

Yamaguchi could do nothing but stare and cry at his leaving boyfriend.

"Kei...you want us to break up?"

"No shit sherlock, Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi wiped his tears but they won't stop.

He smiled.

"I hope you're happy, Tsukki." He said crying and trying to force a smile.

Tsukishima gave a look of pity but started to head to the door, hearing Yamaguchi's sobs and cries.

"Don't contact me ever again, Goodbye." Tsukishima said closing the door.

𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘻𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥-

"...I'll miss you...goodbye Tsukki."

Yamaguchi sat in a warm and comfy seat in a cute coffee shop in the winter. Typing away in his laptop. Waiting for his beloved girlfriend, Yua.

**Author's Note:**

> hi


End file.
